Don't Ask Me to Change
by Keepbeef Chiken Chubu
Summary: "...kau boleh memutuskanku... Menyuruhku pergi... Namun jangan pinta aku untuk berubah... Karena aku tidak bisa..." Kai and Baekhyun.


Don't Ask Me to Change

Couse I Can't

Author: Keep'Calm'Beef

Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: T

Length: One Shot

Cast: Kai dan Baekhyun

Pair: KaiBaek

Disclaimer: God (owner of everything)

Copyright: KeepBeef Chiken Chubu

Summary:

"_...kau boleh memutuskanku..._

_Menyuruhku pergi..._

_Namun jangan pinta aku untuk berubah..._

_Karena aku tidak bisa..."_

Seneng reading...

Suasana tetap hening, masih sama dengan beberapa menit lalu. Dua orang namja duduk disana, dibangku perpustakaan, berhadapan dan terdiam.

Salah satu tangan namja tampan bernama Kai terulur, menyentuh kulit lembut tangan namja manis dihadapannya dengan pelan, Beakhyun.

"Beakhyun ah... aku akan berusaha.." ujarnya yakin dengan tatapan lurus menembus manik mengkilap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam sekarang menggerakkan tangannya, melepaskannya dari sntuhan Kai.

"tidak usah, itu sia-sia..." bantah Baekhyun. Suarnya terdengar serak. Sangat memilukan ditelinga Kai.

Mendengar penuturan final dari Baekhyun, Kai terdiam. Aliran darahnya terhenti, sarafnya terasa ditarik dan diulur lalu dibakar dan direndam didalam air garam. Ia hanya diam, mengetahui sebentar lagi pertahannya akan runtuh.

Kai, namja tampan dengan karisma tiada tanding, gagah dan pemberani serta kuat dan tak kenal lelah. Itulah diinya, dirinya yang dulu sebelum bertemu Baekhyun, namja yang dengan sangat mudahnya mengganti background kehidupan Kai. Membuatnya melembut, menjadi penyayang dan sangat setia.

Diantara semuanya, tidak tersebutkan karakternya yang terbentuk saat telah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Penangis.

Memang hidupnya terasa lebih nyata saat Baekhyun hadir disisinya, menemaninya, menuntun serta memanjanya.

Terdengar sangat indah, seperti kehidupan yang berakhir bahagia itu akan mendatanginya. Namun sayang, airmata mencemari semua.

Tetesan itu jatuh, luruh mengenai dasar dari jurang hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang rumit. Klise.

Hanya masalah restu, dan itu membuat Kai menangisinya setiap malam. Merutuki mengapa ayahnya melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan almarhum ibu Baekhyun. Merutuki mengapa ayah Baekhyun tidak memberi merka restu. Dan merutuki akhir yang bahagia karena tidak akan ia jumpai, tanpa Baekhyun.

"hiks..." isakan. Itu bukan Baekhyun, melainkan Kai. Dia menangis tersedu dengan bahu yang bergetar. Berlainan dengan Baekhyun, namja itu seolah tak memiliki cairan asin itu agi, dan memang itu yang terjadi, air matanya telah mengering. Karena telah ia gunakan untuk memohon dan bersujud dihadapan ayahnya, meminta restu.

Baekhyun berdiri, menatap kearah lain, bukan Kai.

"mianhe, Kai ah..." lirihnya sangat pelan, namun terdengar memekakkan bagi Kai. Permintaan maaf itu seperti sebuah meriam yang telah meluncurkan pelurunya tepat pada dadanya. Meluluh lantakkan tubuhnya serta jiwa dan angannya.

Dengan air mata yang masih menetes dan kunjung kering, Kai berdiri juga. Tatapannya melemah dan memelas.

"tapi... aku tanpamu? Kau duniaku.. kau hidupku.." ujar Kai disela getaran suaranya.

'lihatlah, bahkan Baekhyun tidak berkaca-kaca sedikitpun. Apa ia senang?' batin Kai merana.

Tangannya ia usahakan untuk kembali menggapai tubuh mungil dihadapannya ini.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, miris melihat namja yang dulu dan sekarang ia cintai memintanya untuk bersama.

Baekhyun ingin. Demi tuhan ia sangat ingin menanti akhir yang bahagia datang padanya dan Kai, namun itu semua terdengar semu.

Sama seperti dentingan bel natal di bulan februari. Mustahil.

" aku akan berbicara dengan ayahmu." Tukas Kai tegap. Air matanya perlahan memudar seiring rasa bahagia mereka yang terasa lebih cepat sirna.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, yang tadinya datar kini khawatir.

" lagi? Kau tidak ingat terakhir kali hal itu terjadi? Dirimu hampir saja di pukuli ayahku. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi." Balas Baekhyun tajam. Nadanya tinggi tak terbantahkan tapi Kai mencoba...

" tapi..."

" dan masalah aku adalah hidupmu, ubahlah... ubahlah duniamu. Tanpaku.." potong Baekhyun dan melangkah sendu meningalkan Kai.

" kau boleh memutuskanku, menyuruhku pergi. Namun jangan pinta aku untuk aku untuk berubah, karena aku tidak bisa." Gumam Kai lirih, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

" kau tidak mendengarkanku..." kata Tn. Byun pelan. Sendok serta garpu ia letakkan di atas piring yang isinya masih ada setengahnya.

" aku mendengarkanmu. Selalu ayah! Dan apa salahnya menerima Kai? Aku mencintainya..." ucapan Baekhyun tak sedikit pun menampar naluri seorang ayah dari Tn. Byun.

" dia sama saja dengan ayahnya, dia ingin merebutmu dariku. Hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Dan aku tidak sudi ada dia di sampingmu." Balas Tn. Byun dengan nada meninggi.

Baekhyun tidak terima, alasan ayahnya terlalu klise. Terlalu bodoh.

" aku membencimu ayah, aku membencimu lebih dari aku membenci saat-saat ibu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai paman Kim, bukan dirimu." Dengan itu Baekhyun berlari kekamarnya, dan menangis sejadinya.

Tn. Byun ? dia termenung. Terngiang kembali dalam pikirannya saat-saat terakhir istrinya di dunia. Pada saat ia sekarat, istrinya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Tn. Kim ayah Kai, bukan dirinya.

Oleh karena itu, Tn. Byun bersumpah untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga Tn. Kim dan saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana anaknya memohon restu adalah waktu terberat dalam hidupnya.

Hidup seorang pria yang patah hati.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Baekhyun tengah menatapi sebuah figura kayu dengan gambar ia dan Kai, tengah tersenyum.

Bahagia? Tentu. Karena gambar itu di ambil pada waktu mereka belum mengetahui hubungan pelik antara orang tua mereka.

" akhir yang bahagia? Dia tak mau mendatangi kita?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu lamanya sejak terakhir kali Kai berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan selama itu pulalah Kai mencoba untuk menghilangkan fantasinya tentang Baekhyun.

Namun, yang ia dapati hanya lubang yang semakin dalam dan jejak cinta yang makin membesar.

Saat ini, ia tengah berjalan di koridor kampus. Berniat untuk pulang dan bersiap-siap, karena besok Kai akan pergi menuju rusia, ketempat ayahnya.

DUUAAGHHH.

Kai menabrak seseorang karena tidak konsen berjalan, dan hanya itulah kegiatan yang sering ia lakukan belakangan ini, memikirkan hal yang tidak akan terjadi dan walau bagaimanapun ia tetap melakukannya.

Membuat orang yang ia tabrak terjatuh.

"joesonghamnida ajusshh..." Kai terdiam, sesaat setelah meminta maaf namun tak selesai.

Itu Tn. Byun, ayah Baekhyun. Dan apakah barusaja Kai menabraknya?

Tn. Byun tak menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya

"dimana Baekhyun?" Kai merasa tertuduh, ia berusaha mat-matian untuk menjauhi Baekhyun dan sekarang? Dia ditanya seperti telah menculik Baekhyun.

"aku tidak tau.." balas Kai cuek. Hatinya sakit.

"gotjimal..." ujar Tn. Byun lagi. Menambah kekalutan Kai, dan saat kegundahan menguasainya, ini lah yang terucap...

"ya! Ahjussi. Aku tidak tau, aku tidak melihatnya, aku tidak berusaha bertemu dengannya. Bahkan aku mencoba menghapusnya dari pikiranku. Kau tau?" bentak Kai, lalu dengan kasar ia pergi, meninggalkan Tn. Byun yang tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku yakin sudah mengiriminya pesan.." gumam Kai lemah, tatapannya berpindah dari pintu masuk bandara menuju ponselnya.

Iya, hari ini Kai akan pergi dari Seoul dan tinggal bersama ayahnya di Rusia. Untuk melanjutkan studynya, juga melanjtkan hidup tanpa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, bahkan Kai sempat mengiriminya pesan tadi malam untuk memberitahukan perihal keberangkatannya.

Namun apa? Baekhyun tidak datang. Kai akan meninggalkan tempat yang penuh dengan cinta sebelumnya ini tanpa kerlingan indah dan senyuman dari orang terkasihnya.

Ddrrrrttt... ddrrrrtttt

Ponsel yang tengah Kai pegang bergetar, itu dari ayahnya. Sempat terbersit dinuaninya bahwa yang menghubunginya itu adalah Baekhyun. Namun kenyataan memang terkadang menyakitkan.

"diaman kau sekarang, Kai?" ujar Tn. Kim lembut. Ia sangat rindu dengan anak tunggalnya itu.

"di airport ayah.. aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Balas Kai ia tersenyum miris.

Orang diseberang telpon inilah penyebab kehancuran hidupnya. Menutup pintu untuknya dan Baekhyun bahkan sebelum mereka sempat memasuki jalur menuju pintu itu.

"ayah menunggumu disini. Hati-hati ya!" tambahnya. Kai mengangguk dan mematikan hubungan komunikasi jarak jauh itu.

Tentu saja Tn. Kom tidak melihat gerakkan kecil kepala Kai barusan, namun ia mengerti.

Kai anaknya, Kai-nya sangat hancur saat ini. Dan itu karena rasa cintanya pada seseeorang yang salah. Memang, penyesalan selalu datang pada saat kita tidak bisa menarik busur waktu agi. Jika itu bisa dilakukan, Tn. Kim tidak mungkin mencintai ibu dari Baekhyun. Mantan calon menantunya.

Kepelikan mengungkung pikiran Kai, saat penegras suara dibandara tempat yang tempati sekarang mengumumkan bahwa saatnya untuk pergi.

Kembali Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu masuk bandara dan ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa selain kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Tak ada Baekhyun, tak ada cintanya dan taka ada hidupnya.

Kai berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk pesawat dengan sebelumnya telah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan.

Tak sekalipun ia tolehkan lagi kepalanya kearah belakang tubuhnya. Karena ia yakin, saat ia melakukannya hanya akan ada kehancuran dan patah hati. Hanya itu.

.

.

.

.

"anda mau wine Tuan?" ujar pramugari cantik pada Kai yang tenga sibuk dengan fantasinya. Yang seketika tersadar.

"...boleh..." katanya. Langsung saja sang pramugari mengambil segelas wine yang ia bawa dengan nampan kepada Kai.

"butuh yang lain?" katanya kembali.

"tidak." Ujar Kai. Ucapannya tenang namun terdengar gelisah.

Lama ia terdiam, menatapi gelas wine yang ia pegang saat ini.

"tidak ada yang akan melarangku kan?" gumamnya pelan. Napasnya ia hembuskan perlahan membuat embun tiis dipermukaan gelas yang balik menatapnya, terlihat tak gentar kerana memang gelas itu tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya merasa lemah. Berbeda dengan Kai yang akan selalu lemah apabila sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Selalu melemah, dan ia tidak kuat begitu. Itulah sebabnya Kai lebih memilih meninggalkan semua masa lalu yang sangat indah itu semi sebuah hidup yang lebih terang namun hampa. Terdengar tidak buruk.

Lalu dengan sekali tenggak. Kai menelan semua cairan berwarna ungu pekat itu. Ia sedikit mengernyit.

"rasanya aneh.." katanya dengan wajah yang masih dingin.

"_alkohol itu tidak enak..._

_Rasanya pahit dan sesaat akan membuat lidah mati rasa untuk para pemula._

_Itu sebabnya. Aku melarang Kai untuk meminumnya._

_Karena aku tidak mau Kai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak._

_Kai harus selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan tanpa sedikitpun rasa tidak nyaman._

_Kai mengerti?"_

"mian.." kata Kai. Ia menutup matanya. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang sangat ia benci. Saat dimana bayangan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi cintanya menyanjungnya lembut, membuatnya terbang melayang dan tiba-tiba menjatuhkannya lagi saat Kai sadar bahwa itu semua adalah khayalannya saja

.

.

.

WIP

Work in progress

Hehehehehehehehehhehehhehehh ehehehehhehehehhehehhheeeheh ehhehehheh

#cengengesan...

Sebenarnya author pengen bikin oneshot

Namun karena author lagi galau karena mikirin ujian.

Jadi ea kayak gitu

Mian kalo jelek...

Nah kalo ripiunya banyak yang minta lanjut

Entar author bikinin jadi twoshot.

Dan insya Allah akan dilanjut setelah author abis UN

Hehehehhehhe

#cengengesan lagi.

Doain author ujiannya berhasil ea..

Nah, silahkan ...

Will you?


End file.
